You'll be in My Heart
by ThePotterGeek
Summary: Hagrid and Harry- their initial meeting and how their relationship progresses. No love. No slash. Father-son relationship.


**Ok, so I was just singing this song and I got the idea for a songfic. I know, I know, I really should update, but I need to know how to do a wedding ceremony before doing the next chappie of He Returns, so yeah. If you want it up sooner rather than later, help me on this. **

**I love this song. And Harry Potter. So yeah. I own nothing. Well, I bought the camo- pants I am currently wearing, I think, but the rest is either hand-me-downs or my mother bought it for me. **

Rubeus Hagrid was on a mission. Albus Dumbledore had sent him to go fetch Harry Potter, and bring him to #4, Privet Drive, Little Winging, Surrey. And that was exactly what he was going to do. He knew about Lily and James Potter, how they were dead, and how little Harry was all alone now. He was striding purposefully towards the scene of the murder. He was on the Potter's street.

There it was. A mass of ruins. There were only a few Muggles around, and the Ministry of Magic would be around soon enough to straighten some of this out. So Hagrid walked straight into the charred, burning rubble.

There he was. Still being held and protected by Lily's cold arms. A wave of tears sent Hagrid for his spotted handkerchief, knowing that saving him was the last thing she ever did. Harry was crying.

_Come stop your crying, it will be all right  
Just take my hand, hold it tight  
I will protect you from all around you  
I will be here dont you cry  
_

Hagrid picked him up awkwardly. He was huge, two times the height of a normal man, and three times as large. His hands were the size of dustbin lids, so handling the tiny one-year-old was hard. He cradled the small child, willing him to hush. But Hagrid felt drawn toward him. He was Harry's protection now.

_  
For one so small, you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us cant be broken  
I will be here don't you cry  
_

Harry was an amazing child. He had survived a killing curse, and he was only an infant. Only one who was amazingly strong could do it. Dumbledore said that he would someday rid the world of... You-Know-Who. He had to be amazing to be able to pull that off.

_  
And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart  
Always_

_  
_Yet he felt as though he had a special bond with this exceedingly small little boy. He would never forget seeing him with that scar splitting his forehead.

_  
Why cant they understand the way we feel  
They just don't trust what they cant explain  
I know were different but deep inside us  
Were not that different at all  
_

He had a short talk with Sirius Black, and he gave his motorbike to the half-giant. Hagrid flew (yes, the bike could fly) to Surrey. There, he had to leave poor Harry to 'the worst sort of Muggles imaginable', as Professor McGonagall had told him later. They hadn't understood that Hagrid didn't want to leave him alone with Muggles. He wanted to be able to take care of him, protect him. But they hadn't let him. They didn't understand.

_  
And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart  
Always_

Ten years later, Harry came to Hogwarts. With Hagrid's help. Now Hagrid could watchi him to make sure he would be all right. He was always there.

_  
Don't listen to them, cause what do they know  
We need each other, to have and to hold  
They'll see in time, I know  
_

Harry was there for him, as well. Him and Ron and Hermione.

_  
When destiny calls you, you must be strong  
I may not be with you, but you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time, I know  
_

Now, Harry was standing, wand pointed straight at the Dark Lord Voldemort himself. He was ready to do what destiny had lay down for him seventeen years ago, on that fateful night.

_  
Well show them together cuz_

_  
You'll be in my heart  
I believe, you'll be in my heart  
Ill be there from this day on  
Now and forever more_

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart always

Always...  
I'll be with you  
I'll be there for you always  
Always and always

_  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder_

He looked over his shoulder, behind him, and saw Ron, Hermione, Ginny, various other Order members. But who stood out to him was Hagrid. Hagrid, who had been with his every step of the way. Hagrid, who was a friend, brother, and father to him.

_I'll be there always._

He always was.

**Yay! Another songfic. Wahoo. (confetti). Now someone please tell me how to write a freaking wedding!**

**AAAAAAHHHH!!!!!rnold**


End file.
